


Bathtub With A View

by CelestialDisaster



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialDisaster/pseuds/CelestialDisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky takes a bath and gets a front row seat to Steve's best show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtub With A View

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written. I'm open to constructive criticism.

Bucky moaned as he eased himself into the steaming bathtub. Already he could feel the tension leeching out of his muscles.

He sank further into the water, submerging himself up to his chin. He closed is eyes and let his mind drift, trying not to focus on anything in particular. He absently wondered what sort of film Steve would try to get him to watch tonight. Hopefully something sciencey. But as soon as he started thinking of Steve he couldn't stop. He remembered the two of them relaxing on the lounge together the other night, Bucky with his head in Steve's lap while they watched a movie.

And then his mind drifted again, taking him back to yesterday. He and Steve grappling on the floor of the gym, both covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Steve managing to pin Bucky down between his legs while looking victorious, and then the surprise on his face when Bucky suddenly managed to reverse their positions, hovering over Steve as he struggled to get out from underneath-

_Shit_ , Bucky thought, starting to feel himself going hard.  _That's gone and done it._

Just as he was reaching to grasp himself, Bucky heard the faint *click _*_ of the bathroom door opening and he sunk further down into the tub, but not far enough that he couldn't see over the edge to see who the intruder was.

Steve was humming softly to himself as he stripped off his sweaty gym clothes and stepped into the shower.

Bucky instinctively clamped down on the snort that threatened to escape. Steve may be a super-soldier but he was completely tone-deaf.

Bucky could feel his erection getting harder each second as he silently watched Steve slowly massage the soap over his muscles, groaning every now and then as he rubbed over a new bruise that he must have gotten while sparring with Natasha.

When Steve started rinsing off the soap, Bucky thought he'd only have to wait just a couple more minutes before he'd finally be able to relieve his straining erection.

But apparently Steve had no intention of getting out of the shower just yet. He gently grasped his cock and started a slow stroking motion. Bucky quickly realised that he wouldn't be getting any sort of relief soon, but he continued to watch Steve stroke himself.

Steve's breathing started to get heavier and he'd occasionally let out soft moans, each one making Bucky's erection throb.

Bucky was transfixed. He couldn't have taken his eyes off of Steve even if he'd wanted to. His cock ached and he longed to take himself in hand and stroke himself into oblivion, but he knew that Steve would hear the smallest movement even over the sound of the shower and in his current state, so Bucky stayed still and let the sound of Steve's moans wash over him.

Steve's hand was working faster, his moans becoming louder and more frequent.

“Bucky,” Steve groaned as he came all over his hand, the water from the shower washing it away.

Bucky was in a state of slight shock and extreme arousal as Steve finished cleaning himself up and got out of the shower. Steve had said _his_ name when he reached his climax. Bucky's cock throbbed at the thought and he was eager for Steve to leave the bathroom so that he could relive that moment over in his head.

Steve wrapped a towel around his waist and left, closing the door behind him.

Bucky waited a minute before he relaxed against the slope of the bathtub and wrapped a hand around his cock. He set a fast pace, knowing it wouldn't take too long for him to reach his climax after what he had just witnessed.

He replayed the moment that Steve had said his name over and over in his mind, remembering how Steve's muscles had trembled, and the slight quirk of his lips as he came.

It wasn't long before Bucky reached his peak, his back arching slightly and a soft moan of “Steve,” escaping his lips.

Bucky leaned his head back against the edge of the bath and relaxed for a couple minutes as his breathing calmed down.

 

* * *

 

Some time later Bucky walked into the communal lounge area, his hair still a bit damp despite the thorough rubbing he'd given it with the towel.

Sam and Clint were over near the bar tossing peanuts into the air and seeing who could catch the most in their mouth without missing. Tony and Bruce were at one of the tables going over some files of a small side project they were working on. Natasha was sitting on the floor next to the lounge, painting her toenails while flicking peanuts to distract Clint and Sam and make them miss.

Steve was relaxing on the lounge reading a book, but he looked up when Bucky entered the room. He caught Bucky's eye, smirking, and then winked.

That smartass punk, he _knew_ Bucky had been in the bathroom the whole time, he knew that Bucky had seen and heard everything, and hell, judging from the look in his eyes when he'd winked, he knew exactly what Bucky had done after he'd left.

Bucky went and grabbed a drink from the fridge and then wandered over and sat on the lounge near Natasha.

“What's put a frown on that pretty face Barnacles?” she asked while flicking another peanut to bounce off Clint's nose.

Bucky drank a couple mouthfuls of his beer and then raised his voice to be sure that it would carry across the room. “I don't know why I'd be frowning. While I was in the bath I got a fantastic one man show of Steve getting all hot and sweaty in the shower.”

Clint choked on the peanuts he'd been eating and Natasha let out a small laugh as Sam reached over to thump him on the back, while Tony spat scotch all over the paperwork in front of him.

Steve laughed, a slight blush on his cheeks. “I hope this means you'll be returning the favour sometime soon.”

Bucky shrugged and drank another mouthful of beer. “Depends whether you catch me in the shower or not. Might be easier to just join me.”

“Shut up!” Tony cried from the table with his head in his arms, not even bothering to look up at the loud choking noise as Clint finally managed to dislodge the peanut in his throat.

 


End file.
